leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Picross Stages
Pokémon Picross has 304 stages in the main gameplay. These stages are organized into 30 areas, each of which requires a different amount of Picrites to unlock. All stages also have missions that can be completed by the player to earn bonus Picrites; through completing these goals, it is possible to earn a total of 1,696 Picrites for free. Some rewards instead have pieces of a mural tied to them. These mural pieces represent pieces of two separate murals belonging to Primal and Primal . Each mural consists of 64 tiles, making 128 total found throughout the game. and have the distinction of being the only two Pokémon not to offer any Picrites as rewards, instead offering four tiles apiece for these murals, which also makes them the only Pokémon to offer a piece of a mural (instead of three Picrites) by completing all of the respective stage's goals at once. All Mega Pokémon have stages, which can only be played with the Mega Pencil. Professor Tetra can manufacture the Mega Pencil, but only after being given 500 Picrites from the player. Mythical Pokémon appear based on a completely unique mechanic. More information on this is available at the main article. The details on each Pokémon, stage, reward, and the individual goals themselves are as follows: Area 00 Area 00 serves as the tutorial area, meaning the player is mostly guided through the puzzles. The player may opt to skip the tutorials if preferred. Stage 00-05 is the first stage where the player is solving completely independently with no tutorial. Completing each puzzle nets a static reward of 30 Picrites apiece in the North American version, though it's been reported this can vary by version. After S05-03, the player has the option of returning to the lab to complete three tests prior to accessing the Alt World. These tasks use energy like other puzzles outside the lab. These puzzles involve Mega Picross, using clue numbers that span two rows. Stage numbering follows the other tutorial puzzles in order. Area 01 There is a tutorial on using Skills to start Stage 01-01. The player is asked to use Eevee's and Squirtle's skills, respectively, before solving, that can be skipped. Area 02 Area 02 is the first area that requires the player to spend Picrites to gain entry. 50 Picrites are required to unlock. Area 03 Area 03 requires 60 Picrites to gain entry. Area 04 Area 04 requires 70 Picrites to access. Area 05 Area 05 requires 80 Picrites to access. Upon unlocking this area, the Daily Training reward increases, allowing the player to earn a base 5 Picrites for completing the daily task, in addition to any level bonuses. Area 06 Area 06 requires 90 Picrites to access. Area 07 Area 07 requires 100 Picrites to access. Area 08 Area 08 requires 110 Picrites to access. Area 09 Area 09 requires 120 Picrites to access. Area 10 Area 10 requires 130 Picrites to access. Area 11 Area 11 requires 130 Picrites to access. Area 12 Area 12 requires 140 Picrites to access. Area 13 Area 13 requires 120 Picrites to access. Area 14 Area 14 requires 150 Picrites to access. Area 15 Area 15 requires 170 Picrites to access. Area 16 Area 16 requires 160 Picrites to access. Area 17 Area 17 requires 150 Picrites to access. Area 18 Area 18 requires 170 Picrites to access. Area 19 Area 19 requires 160 Picrites to access. Area 20 Area 20 requires 190 Picrites to access. Area 21 Area 21 requires 230 Picrites to access. Area 22 Area 22 requires 210 Picrites to access. Area 23 Area 23 requires 220 Picrites to access. Area 24 Area 24 requires 230 Picrites to access. Area 25 Area 25 requires 250 Picrites to access. Area 26 Area 26 requires 230 Picrites to access. Area 27 Area 27 requires 230 Picrites to access. Area 28 Area 28 requires 230 Picrites to access. Area 29 Area 29 requires 220 Picrites to access. Area 30 Area 30 requires 250 Picrites to access. See also *List of Pokémon in Pokémon Picross Category:Lists es:Lista de niveles de Pokémon Picross fr:Liste des niveaux de Pokémon Picross it:Livelli di Pokémon Picross